The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to the field of electronic displays that are hidden when the displays are off.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Traditional electronic displays may include dark letters or icons on a grey display surface or background. Other, hidden electronic displays often have clear glass or other clear material over a dark face through which light shines from a backlight to display images. Dark displays, especially in some environments, may be aesthetically displeasing. Thus, it may be beneficial to provide displays that blend in better with certain environments, while still maintaining clarity of the displayed words or images.